The Kunai Kunoichi
by LunaRedWolf
Summary: So it's just these Ninja girls living in the village hidden in the leaves and their adventures in their life. I don't really know how to summarize it but...Any way I hope you like it if you read it. My friends and i think its awesome! .
1. Chapter 1

Ok, My friends and I had this idea when we were in like fifth grade to create a comic that takes place in the Naruto world. Each of the characters is pretty much based off of me or my friends. I do not own Naruto, but I do own Asakura. My friends own Sakira, Rika, (Soon to come are Nodame, Turn (Don't ask, we were high on sugar at the time) Inu, and Mei) So anyway, Enjoy! ^.^

P.S: I haven't read Naruto in like forever, and I'm doing most of this from memory, so if I miss a few things, or call something different from what it actually is, please forgive me…

Kunai Kunoichi!

Chapter 1

The Test

Sakira Uzumaki stared blankly out the window of her classroom. She was called back when she felt something smash down onto her foot. She let out a surprised scream causing the entire erupt into laughter. Sakira looked around curiously. "Wh-What happened?" she asked turning to the girl sitting next to her. She threw Sakira a tired look. "Iruka-sensei called on you," she said pointing toward the front of the room to their teacher.

"Uh, Yes Iruka-sensai?" Sakira asked standing up straight. Iruka let out a tired sigh. "Meet me after class," He said, before continuing the lesson. Sakira tried to take notes like her classmates, but rather than writing down information, she started doodling. The girl she was sitting next to accidentally glanced at Sakira's paper. "Augh! Sakira! What the heck is that?" She asked. "Shhh! Shut it Rika!" Sakira snapped in a hushed tone.

The person who was sitting behind them leaned forward. "Shut it both of you!" She said fiercely, before looking at what Sakira had been drawing. She stifled a snicker. "If that's supposed to be Hokage rock, you failed miserably." She said. Sakira stuck her tongue out at her. "That's it! Rika, Sakira, Asakura! In the hallway NOW!" Shouted Iruka. Asakura, The girl who had been sitting behind Sakira and Rika rolled her eyes and got up from her seat. Sakira grinned obliviously as she walked out the door, and Rika looked nervous.

"Really, I have no idea what to do with the three of you. You're constantly arguing and disrupting class," Iruka scolded. "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei," Rika said sadly. Asakura was leaning against the wall. "You little suck-up," She scoffed. Rika pouted. "Well excuse me for actually having a conscience and feelings!" she shouted angrily. Asakura laughed. Iruka sighed and turned to Sakira. "Do you have anything to say?" He asked.

Sakira thought a moment. "Nope," She grinned. Iruka sighed again, and turned back toward Asakura and Rika who were still arguing. _"Well, It's a bit better that last week. At least their acknowledging each other." _Iruka thought. "Alright, go back inside, but if any of you say a word without being called on, I swear I will duct-tape you're mouths shut." He threatened. The three girls grimaced. _"Isn't that child abuse?" _They thought.

They walked back into the classroom, which had just erupted into a full out party. The three girls sat down in their seats, trying to ignore each other as much as possible. Iruka came back into the room and announced the upcoming events. "Alright, So as most of you know, in two days, will be the tests in which you get you're headbands," The whole classroom erupted into cheers. "Now, it's a pop quiz, so practice everything from aim, to jutsu's," (Is that the plural?)"Have a good day," Iruka called as his students ran out the door. Sakira walked up to the classroom to Iruka. "What is it you wanted to see me for?" She asked. "What is it going to take to get you to pay attention?" Iruka asked. Sakira shrugged her shoulders.

Iruka shook his head, and motioned for Sakira to leave.

Before any of the students realized, the exam day had arrived. Sakira was excited. She was sure that she would ace this exam. By the time she entered to be tested, Rika, and Asakura have passed. _"Today's the day I will prove myself as a true Ninja!" _Sakira thought grinning widely. She threw the doors open. "I'm ready!" she called. "I can take everything you dish out!"

"Good to know, Miss Uzumaki. In that case why don't you perform the clone jutsu," smiled Mizuki. Sakira focused her chakra to perform the jutsu. _"C'mon Sakira! You can do it!" _She thought. Beside her appeared an exact replica of her, only it looked like it had caught the flu. It then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakira grinned sheepishly. Mizuki gave Sakira a sad look, and shook his head. Iruka held his hand out and formed his fist in a thumbs down. "Fail," he said.

Sakira hung her head low, as tears welled up in her eyes. She ran out the door, crying. Iruka sighed, and called for the next person to come in.

Sakira sat crying on one of the grassy hills near the ninja academy. "Why? Why couldn't I make a clone? It's the most basic of jutsu's and I couldn't do it! I'm such a failure!" she cried. "Hey, what the heck are you doing out here by yourself? Shouldn't you be celebrating with you're family?" came a voice from behind her. She quickly turned around to see one of the Jonin from the village standing behind her. Sakira wiped away her tears and sniffled. "I would be if I had both a reason to celebrate and a family to celebrate with." She choked out.

The Jonin sat down next to Sakira. "Did you not pass the exam?" The jonin asked. Sakira nodded sadly. "Don't give up, There's next year right? You can try again then," the jonin smiled. "So what was the quiz on anyway?" Sakira just stared at the jonin. "Clone jutsu," Sakira said quietly. The jonin gave her a sad look. "Relax, we all make mistakes, don't worry about it. If you really want to, go ask them for a second chance, Iruka is a kind person, I'm sure he'll give it to you,"

The Jonin's words gave Sakira confidence. She leapt up to her feet and pumped her fist into the air. "Yeah, Thanks miss…sorry what's your name?" Sakira asked. "Mei, Mei Isozu," the Jonin said. Sakira smiled. "Thank you Mei," she said before running back to the academy.

"Iruka! Please give me a second chance!" Sakira shouted when she found Iruka in the hallway. Iruka looked into Sakira's eyes, and saw that she wouldn't take 'No' for an answer. Iruka rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, alright, but it's going to be much harder than just a clone jutsu." Sakira grinned happily. "Don't worry Iruka-sensei! I won't let you down!" She exclaimed.

**Hahaha! Gee, I suck at ending chapters that aren't cliffhangers. Sorry none of the real leaf village genin in this chapter, but they're coming soon… So anyway, please review! My friends and I would really appreciate it! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakira let out a sigh of relief, and laughed. She looked at the headband in her hands. She grinned happily. "Congratulations Sakira!" she said to herself. "You've finally became a true genin." She was excited to meet her new sensei. "Maybe it's going to be Kurenai, or Asuma. Even better, Maybe it's going to be Kakashi!" She smiled.

She unlocked the door to the apartment that she shared with her older cousin. "Hey Naruto! Guess what? I got a headband!" She called taking her shoes off. "Naruto? Are you there?" she asked peeking into each of the rooms, but she didn't see him. She set her bag down on the counter, to see a note. Scrawled with her cousin's messy handwriting, it read, 'I'll be back late, there's instant ramen in the fridge like always.'

_"What on earth would make him be home late?" _Sakira wondered. Then she burst out laughing. "Who am I kidding? I mean, He's Naruto! He's probably out pulling some prank," Little did she know that Naruto was really out stealing a sacred scroll. (I couldn't remember what it's called…)

The next morning Sakira woke up early. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she got out of bed and stepped into the shower. "I want to look good for my first day as a ninja," she grinned. "Hmm… where should I wear my headband?" she wondered aloud. "On my forehead, after all it is a forehead protector," she tied the headband around her head. She then took it off shaking her head. "No, that just makes my large forehead, look even larger…Ah! I know!" She tied the headband on top of her head like a headband that little girls wore. She smiled to herself and nodded. "Yup, that looks good,"

She ran out the door excited to who her teammates, and who her sensei were going to be. _"I'll be fine just as long as I don't get pared up with someone like Asakura, or worse, Sasuke." _Sakira grimaced. She had never liked either of them. Sasuke ignored her all the time, or shot her death glares, and Asakura would constantly call her rude names. _"They both act like their better than me, Well, just you wait. I'll be the greatest ninja ever!" _ Sakira thought jumping into the air.

Sakira arrived in the classroom just seconds before the bell rang. "Whew, that was close," she mumbled to herself. She sat where there was an empty seat, and waited anxiously for Iruka to announce their teams. When he came into the classroom holding a clip bored, Sakira listened intently for Iruka's words. "Alright, the teams are as followed. Team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Team eight, is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. Team nine is Rika Haruno, Sakira Uzumaki, and Asakura." Sakira banged her head against the desk when her team was announced. _"Well, it's better than being on Sasuke's team…Poor Naru…" _ She thought. "Team ten is Chouji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka, And lastly, team eleven is Nodame Hyuuga, Turn, and Inu Yamanaka. After lunch, you're sensei's will stop by this classroom, looking for each of their teams." Iruka said right before he dismissed the class for lunch.

"Dang! Just the people I didn't want to be paired up with," Sakira sighed as she walked toward one of the benches outside. She unpacked her lunch, and took a bite. "I mean, I've got nothing against Rika, it's just she's such a…She's such a…" Sakira couldn't find the word she was looking for. "Bitch," said a cold voice behind her. Sakira turned around to see Asakura standing there. "What you were saying, Rika, she's kind of a bitch."

"You know that swearing isn't nice, you owe me a quarter." Sakira said holding out her hand. Asakura death glared at her, causing Sakira to recoil backward. "Like hell I would give you a quarter!" Asakura shouted at her, before walking away. If looks could kill, Sakira would've been dead.

When lunch ended, Sakira, Rika, Asakura, and all of the other genin, piled into the classroom to wait for their sensei's. They watched as each team met their sensei's until it was just Sakira, Rika, Asakura, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. They had been waiting there for roughly an hour, before Sakira's team was called. A Jonin, opened the door. "I'm looking for Sakira Uzumaki, Rika Haruno, and Asakura," She said. The three stood up from where they were sitting, and followed their sensei out the door.

They stopped walking when they reached a small grass clearing. They stood there quietly at first. Then their sensei spoke. "So, tell me about you're selves." She said. The three girls stood there puzzled. "What do you mean?" asked Rika. "I mean like you're likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals, stuff like that," said their sensei. "Let's start with you," She said pointing to Sakira.

"Well, My name is Sakira Uzumaki! I like instant ramen, cheese and my cousin. My dislikes, are the three minute wait, my cousin, losing and bunnies. My hobbies, are…well, training obviously, I like to sketch stuff, I also play pranks sometimes. My goals, are … to become the greatest ninja ever."

Their sensei turned to Rika. "My name is Rika Haruno. I like anything related to anything musical, I dislike hard core rock, lazy and obnoxious people, and…" she didn't finish her sentence, but she did glare at her teammates. "My hobbies are playing the piano, and talking to my cousin, and friends. My goal, is probably to become like the legendary Tsunade." She smiled.

Their sensei then turned to Asakura. "Yeah, yeah, my name's Asakura, there are few things I like, and even more things I dislike. I don't feel like giving you my last name so don't ask, My hobbies are training, and I don't think you're that interested in hearing what I do in my free time, my goal…is…to beat someone at their own game…" She concluded. _"She sure talked a lot, but she didn't really tell us anything other than her name…" _Sakira thought. "What about you sensei?" Rika asked.

"My name is Mei Isozu, I like a lot, but I dislike a lot too. As of now, my hobby is training you kids, and my goal is to help you be the best you can be," She said with a fake smile. "But that doesn't matter, Meet me here early tomorrow morning, meaning sometime around five o'clock. Oh, and don't eat breakfast," She said before teleporting away. The genin stared at the spot where Mei had been standing, before walking separate ways.

**Sakira's P.O.V. ~ The next morning at five o'clock.**

I arrived at the clearing after Rika and Asakura, but Mei-sensei wasn't there yet. Asakura was leaning on a tree at the edge of the clearing and Rika was sitting in the grass. Suddenly Mei-sensei appeared out of thin air, causing me to fall backwards. She held two boxed lunches, and a timer, in her hand. "If you thought that you're final exam was the simple test they gave you two days ago, you were wrong. You're final exam will happen here and now." She set down the boxed lunches and timer, and held out two bells. "You have to grab these two bells from me, to pass." She said.

"Wait! There are only two bells, but there are three of us here," Rika pointed out. "That's true," Mei-sensei said. "One of you will fail this test, and go back for retraining at the academy." My jaw dropped. Rika looked terrified, and Asakura looked angry. "You have until noon, to try to retrieve the bells," she said hooking the bells to her belt loop, and setting the timer. "GO!" she shouted, and Rika, Asakura, and I jumped off somewhere to hide.


End file.
